One Day In Cear Cove
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Olivia gets the perfect gift and it's not even her birthday. Cecclli gets a gift too and does the right thing with it


Disclaimer: I don't own Cedar Cove

* * *

><p>Olivia loved Cedar Cove. She loved it for it's family values. She loved it because it was where she grew up and where she raised her family. She loved it because it was a small comfortable town. Everyone in Cedar Cove was her friend.<br>One spring day Olivia woke up feeling strange. She didn't know it yet but her life was about to change dramatically. It would only be a few minutes before she would find out. As she walked downstairs she saw Justine coming in the house.

"Honey," she said, "Have you been out all night?"

"No," Justine said, "Mom the most amazing thing just happened."

"Well sit down and have some breakfast," Olivia said, "and tell me all about it."

"I can't tell you," Justine said, "I have to show you."  
>Justine grabbed her hand.<p>

"Come on," she said pulling.  
>Olivia smiled. Justine was 14 years old and less then patient at times. Maybe it was because she was the older twin. Maybe it was due to the fact that she had gone through so much in her young life. Last year was the worst of it and now Justine was starting to smile again.<br>"So I had decided to go ride my bike," Justine explained.

"Isn't it a little early," Olivia asked.

"Yes but I couldn't sleep all night," Justine said, "anyway so I go into the garage to get my bike and what do you think I found."  
>Olivia thought hard for a second.<p>

"I would hope your bike," she said laughing finally.

"Well that too," Justine said  
>Stan walked into the kitchen wearing a robe.<p>

"Dad get dressed and come out to the garage," Justine said.  
>Whatever it was that Justine had to show them was obviously something she was excited about and it was clearly in the garage.<p>

"Okay honey," Stan said scurrying to get dressed.

"Give me a hint," Olivia said, "Is it bigger then a bread box?"  
>Justine laughed.<p>

"It's about my height," she said.

"Well that's pretty big for a thing?"

"For a thing yes," Justine said.  
>Stan came back down.<p>

"Mom, dad you are not going to believe this. It is absolutely beyond belief. You have to see it in order to believe it. Heck I didn't even believe it when I did see it. I thought I was imagining things."  
>Stan couldn't help but be curious about that. She was obviously excited. It had to be something special. Maybe it was a car. No, she wasn't old enough to drive.<p>

"Could she have found a puppy," Stan whispered to Olivia

"A puppy as big as her? That would have to be a gentically engineered puppy," Olivia joked.  
>Stan laughed.<p>

"I certainly don't think we should let her keep it if it's a puppy as big as her," Stan said.

"You know when something isn't found we assume it's missing," Justine explained.

"Fair assessment," Olivia replied.

"If it's missing for a long time we assume it isn't coming back but what if it does come back?"  
>Olivia and Stan looked at each other confused. They had no idea what Justine was talking about.<p>

"Honey," Olivia said, "What's going on?"

"Mom," Justine replied, "Jordan is in the garage."  
>Before Stan and Olivia could respond Justine opened the garage door and they were met with the most beautiful sight in their life.<p>

Cecilla was reading on her hamick when her friend Genni came along. Genni was clearly upset.

"Cecilla," she said, "Can we talk?"  
>Cecilla sat up.<p>

"Sure," she said, "What's on your mind?"

"Well as you know I gave birth to Melody when you had Alison," Genni said, "But today I just got a call from the hospital. There was a mixup. Melody is actually Alison."  
>On one hand Cecilla felt overjoied. She had lost her baby and now she had her back. But looking at Genni's face she knew she could not do this. She couldn't do it to Genni and especially not to Allison. Alison was Melody her whole life.<p>

"Genni," she said, "I'm not going to take her from you. Melody is your child. You raised her for the past 3 years. She has a life in your home and family. As much as I love Alison it wouldn't be fair to do that to her. But I do expect to see her and be a part of her life."

"ABSOLUTELY," Genni said, "GOD CECILLIA YOU ARE AMAZING."  
>She walked away.<p>

"No," Cecclli said, "I'm a mother and that's not always easy."


End file.
